Solitary
by Flaming Chicken
Summary: Bo gets the blame for a car accident and the victim's irate tycoon father arranges for him to be taken care of. There's just one problem,what happens when the assassin falls for the target?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Loose**

"Yee-hoo!", thought Bo Duke as a smile spread across his face at the sight of an open hood and a fine pair of legs peeking out from within.

He slowed the General Lee down, pulled alongside the car, a blue Challenger, and hastily climbed out the window.

"What seems to be the problem, little lady?"

"Well, it was goin' fine, then all of a sudden the dang thing cut out. It ain't startin' now", she replied in a strong Dixie accent.

"I'll see what I can do", chuckled Bo.

He examined the most likely problem areas first, and found the cause almost straight away.

"Seems like your fuel line came loose is all".

"Oh my, I just don't know how t' thank ya".

"Don't cha worry none, that smile's good enough for me!"

"Thank ya kindly anyways, oh how rude of me, I forgot to ask your name".

"That'd be Bo, Bo Duke, and the fault is mine, I shoulda known better to ask yours first".

"Well since ya did, it's Alexa Hunter, pleased to meet ya, Bo Duke".

"The pleasure's all mine, so Hunter, huh? You wouldn't happened to be…?"

"Yeah, I sure am…R.C Hunter's only daughter…I'm real sorry, much obliged for all your help but I really must be going now".

"It sure was nice meetin' ya, take care now".

Bo stood in the same spot until the Challenger's dust had settled from when Alexa sped off all of a sudden, then gradually made his way to the car, his mind elsewhere. All the way back to the Duke Farm he confused himself even more by trying desperately to figure out why she had acted so strangely at the mere mention of her multi-millionaire tycoon father's name. Even his kin had questioned his distant behaviour and when told of the day's events, understood his bewilderment.

"I just can't get her outta my mind", Bo exclaimed.

"Well, Cousin, I ain't never known you to let a pretty girl outta your mind before!" Said Luke with a smile.

"Luke…this ain't the time for jokin' around, we all know this is different", interrupted Daisy.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not sure if this is such a major cause for concern is all".

"If it matters to Bo, as our cousin, it matters to us all".

Bo smiled in appreciation at Daisy, and slept that night, when he eventually managed to drift off, content that he had the full support of his family behind him.

"Young Girl Victim of Tragic Crash" read the headline of the Hazzard Gazette the following morning. Luke picked up a copy and began to read aloud…

"Yesterday afternoon, at approximately four o' clock, Alexa Hunter, the daughter of famous tycoon, R.C Hunter, was badly injured in an automobile crash while returning home to Capitol City after a brief stop in Hazzard County. According to onlookers, her car appeared to be out of control before hitting a sudden dip in the road, overturning, and sliding into collision with a fallen tree trunk. The witnesses called for an ambulance and rushed to her vehicle, a blue 1970 Dodge Challenger, where they found her unconscious but breathing. She is currently in critical condition at Capitol City General Hospital. The full cause of this sad incident has yet to be investigated, but we shall do our best to keep everyone posted when news arrives. Until then, we, in Hazzard County, send our condolences to her family and friends, and wish her a full and happy recovery".

"God, what have I done?" pleaded Bo, his face full of sorrow.

"Now, Bo, you heard what the Gazette said, they still gotta investigate it", Luke rationalized.

"Bo, Luke's right, everyone's innocent until proven guilty, don't go blaming yourself for somethin' you don't know nothin' about yet", added Uncle Jesse.

"Why don't we go over to the Boar's Nest, see Daisy, and buy you a beer to calm you down a little? How does that sound?"

"I guess I could use a cold beer…Okay, Uncle Jesse, let's go".

"So Daisy, me and Uncle Jesse's inclined to think we should stay cool and wait for the full story to come out, what do you think?"

"I say carry on like before, there ain't no use in jumpin' to conclusions".

"Y'see, Bo? Everybody has the same opinion".

"Yeah, Luke. Maybe I am taking it way too serious-like".

"That's more like it!", giggled Daisy.

The next day, Bo had an idea.

"Hey, Daisy, would you mind telling Luke and Uncle Jesse, when they get back from town, that I'm gone to Capitol City to visit Alexa?"

"No problem. As long as you're sure that you're feeling up to it".

"Never better, Cousin. Yeehaw, see ya later!" piped Bo as he hopped into the General, full speed ahead.

"Good luck!" Daisy called after him, unsure whether the General Lee had drowned out her well wishings.

As he approached the sign for Capitol City General Hospital, Bo braked steadily and eased the General into a cosy parking space near the main entrance. The sun was blocked out by the many dark grey clouds overhead, unlike the warm sunshine back in Hazzard.

He enquired at the main desk about the location of Alexa Hunter's room, and after a long, detailed explanation of his identity and his reasons, he was finally shown to her room at the far side of the hospital.

Upon entrance, he spotted an array of beautiful bouquets, chocolates and "Get Well Soon" cards neatly placed around her room. Then, he saw Alexa, drip placed in her right hand, her left arm in a cast, and a slightly red-stained bandage wrapped around her forehead. She kept her eyelids shut, and continued to breathe slowly. Bo asked the nurse supervising Alexa if she was conscious and could hear him speak. The nurse confirmed his query, so Bo approached her beside.

"Alexa…you remember me, Bo Duke? From Hazzard?"

She began to open her eyes slowly in recognition.

"How do you feel?" he asked her gently.

"Terrible…painkillers only do so much, y'know?"

"Yes…I'm sorry to ask but how did this happen to you?"

"I got a bit away from Hazzard, then I went to slow down 'round a bend…and I didn't have no brakes".

"Oh…well when I took a look under the hood I didn't see nothin' wrong with those here brakes, I just don't know…"

"It's not your fault, Bo. Please don't blame yourself. It's gotta be somethin' else".

"I know, did you happen to stop again afterwards?"

"Well yeah, come to think of it, I did. Y'see there was this Basset Hound, she looked like she got her lil' leg stuck in a rabbit hole. I freed the poor thing, then I went on my way".

"'bout how long were you outta your car?"

"Maybe, say five minutes at the most, that's all".

"Yeah, that may be all, but it's enough to slit a brake line when someone's got their back turned".

"Hmm…I'm thinking the same, Bo. Only one thing, everything I've told you gets printed in the Gazette tomorrow. What's everyone gonna think when Daddy points the blame at a friendly stranger?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Candy 

Bo drove back to Hazzard in silence, his shock aside, he was smarter than to try discussing the matter on air with the other Dukes. He was at a loss, attempting to challenge the opinion of R.C Hunter was on a par with making a death wish, but at the same time he wanted everyone to know his side of the story before they judged him.

To Bo's surprise, he returned to find the Duke Farm vacant. After looking everywhere he chanced contacting them on the CB, but to no avail.

"They must be outta reach", he presumed.

So with nothing to do but wait until such times as they arrived home, he decided to finish some chores around the farm and take his mind off recent events.

It was several hours later that Dixie and Uncle Jesse's truck pulled in to the farm. Daisy saw the General parked alongside and rushed in to greet Bo, followed closely by Luke and Jesse. They found him sitting alert on the couch, but showing no signs of any emotion. When asked how his trip to Capitol City turned out, he broke down. They had failed to see that he was simply holding back the tears. As they poured out from him, so did his story, and what he feared his future would be.

"I think we all know what exactly this means-from tomorrow onwards, Bo will be in grave danger", explained Luke.

"Don't I just know it, Luke. Only this time, you ain't gonna be the one gettin' me out of it".

"You're right, Bo. I won't be. We all will".

"How?! We're just a bunch o' down-home country folk. Sure, we fight the system, but when the law has no better chance than we do, this is something we just can't fight".

"We'll do it somehow, Bo. You just gotta keep a low profile for now. Bein' half-awake would help us all so I say we get to bed", concluded Uncle Jesse.

The Duke Farm buzzed with activity early on in the morning, as the mood was tense and the pace rushed. Bo was the last to wake, he had only managed to get a couple of hours sleep. Being the day it was, nobody wanted to leave his side, so Cooter offered to fetch the Dukes a copy of the Hazzard Gazette.

As they expected, the front page was played-up to it's full capacity, most likely fulfilling the wish of R.C Hunter.

It stated "Bo Duke Main Suspect of Recent Heinous Crime", "Victim's father tells all inside".

This time Daisy turned the page, and began to read the extensive paragraph dedicated to the subject.

"We have received urgent information as to the cause of Alexa Hunter's misfortune. Her loving father, R.C Hunter, graciously agreed to a shocking interview, printed below".

"Sir, can you tell us exactly what caused your daughter's accident yesterday?"

"Yes. Alexa informed me that she was passing through Hazzard, and her car suddenly broke down. She approved the help of a stranger, who then 'fixed' her car. Subsequently, just a few miles from that very spot, she crashed".

"Do you happen to know the identity of that stranger?"

"From description, I am told it is Bo Duke. I believe he is a local around here, yes?"

"That would be correct, Sir. Have you identified the direct mechanical fault yet with the vehicle?"

"Yes, apparently this 'Bo Duke' informed my daughter that all was well when he adjusted her fuel line, but it seems her brake line was leaking. This caused her to lose all brake fluid, and therefore to have the accident".

"Now the final question-do you intend to issue legal proceedings against Bo Duke of Hazzard County?"

"No, for I have something even better lined up for him".

"Thank you very much for that eye-opening interview, Mr. Hunter. Please give your daughter our best wishes".

"You're welcome, and I shall. Good day".

"We at the Hazzard Gazette, shall show no bias toward either side, but we leave this decision for the people of Hazzard", the newspaper added at the very end.

"I'm sure the staff mean well, but when you're under the thumb of R.C Hunter you don't get much of a say to which side you're on", Daisy pointed out.

"I think you're right, Daisy. They may be following direct orders, but the end-note is their way of showing that it's unintentional", added Luke.

"I don't gotta ask what 'something better' is, do I?", enquired Bo.

"Sorry, Cousin, but you don't. Our worst fears have been confirmed. R.C Hunter's got your entire future planned out for you. And it's not 30 years o' farming".

After complete analysis of what had now become _their_ predicament, the Dukes realized that they could declare a virtual war on R.C Hunter and submit Bo's interview, risking all their lives for justice. Or they could lay low until the matter died down, in the hope that nothing bad would happen. Being Dukes, unless it was entirely necessary, they would not cower in the dark like frightened possums, they would stand up for their beliefs. Knowing the sheer dare of R.C Hunter was enough to ensure he would follow through with his plans, the second option practically ruled itself out.

They had made their final decision-tomorrow Bo would give his side of the story to the Hazzard Gazette, and life would continue on as normal until such times as it could no longer remain the same.

While Bo was getting gussied up in preparation for his interview, R.C Hunter was wasting no time.

"Jasper, get me Candy Thames in Chickasaw County right away please".

"Yes, Sir. It's connected", replied his butler.

"Hello?", answered a sweet, yet sultry voice.

"Hello Candy, this is R.C Hunter in Capitol City. I was wondering if you were interested in a job I have lined up back in Hazzard".

"If the price is right, you could say I might be".

"How does fifty-thousand sound? It's a one-way hit, no mess".

"Why that sounds just fine, R.C. When shall I leave for Hazzard?"

"Tonight, sweetie, tonight. We need all the time we can get".

"As you wish. And the target?"

"Bo Duke. Tall, blonde, and with your looks, honey, you won't have too much trouble finding him. Or should I say, he'll be the one in trouble when he finds you".

Candy's evil laugh said it all.

Meanwhile, Bo was just finishing his interview, which was heading for the printer the next day. Little did he know what was heading straight for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Closer**

Inconspicuous never suited Candy. She rolled into Hazzard in the early hours of the morning in her scorching red Ferrari Daytona. Her four-inch heels clanked as she entered the Hazzard Motel under an assumed name. Once she had unpacked and settled in, she got straight to work. Candy's plan for the next morning was surveillance of the Dukes, and shuck n' jiving the locals into giving her information. Once the wheels were in motion, there was no turning back.

A few hours later, Bo and Luke sped into town, just in time to get one of the first copies of the Hazzard Gazette. Revising everything that was said, but this time in ink, they approved the interview and awaited the results. Meanwhile, Daisy and Uncle Jesse were preparing breakfast for their return, but with Candy in town, could they afford to be so sure that two cousins would come back?

Candy stood silently at her motel room window on the third floor, clutching a pair of binoculars. Watching Bo's every move.

She had heard of a place called the Boar's Nest, and figured that it would be easy as pie to glean information from Daisy. So, instead of having lunch in town she drove down to the Boar's Nest and sauntered inside. She walked straight towards Daisy.

"Hi, I'm just visiting Hazzard but I thought I'd do a little sightseeing this morning-and I saw the two finest looking country boys I've ever seen, one blonde and one brunette. You wouldn't happen to know who they are?"

"Why sure, those are my Cousins, Bo and Luke! Hey, why don't I give 'em a call on the CB for ya?"

"Thank you, that'd be fantastic", Candy smiled graciously, thinking it too.

"Oh my name's Candy by the way", she added.

"Oh sorry, mine's Daisy, nice to meet you".

"The pleasure's all mine, Daisy".

Seeing as how the boys were only down the road testing out the new shocks on the General, they arrived pretty quickly.

"Hey boys, I'd like ya'll to meet Candy", smiled Daisy.

Being typical, that he was, Bo had made the first move before Luke even compiled a sentence.

"Hey Candy, real nice to meet you. I'm Bo Duke, and he's my cousin Luke. And I'm pretty sure you've already met Daisy", he laughed.

"Yeah, I sure did", she laughed back.

"So what brings you to Hazzard, and how did you know about us?" asked Luke.

"Well, I heard Hazzard is an eventful place, so I said why not see for myself. As for you two, I just happened to spot you in town this morning, well, before you rushed off again".

"Yeah, we was just pickin' up the Gazette, and we ain't had no breakfast. Hazzard an eventful place? Ya got that right. With a County Commissioner as greedy as Boss Hogg, and a dipstick sheriff like Rosco P. Coltrane in cahoots with him we got a recipe for disaster ", smiled Bo.

" Ya'll telling me you're a part of this?" asked Candy playfully.

"Well, don't cha go thinkin' that we's a bunch o' outlaws now!"

"I'll presume by the speed of that car of yours that _it's_ the reason then".

"Oh, you saw the General, yeah, he's got a lot to do with it alright".

"How about showing me how he does it?"

"Oh, no Candy, you wouldn't wanna ride with Bo if you're plannin' on comin' back in one piece. Believe me I know", Luke told her.

"Where's the fun in takin' it easy, Candy? Let's go! Yee-haw!"

As everyone gathered outside the Boar's Nest choked on the General's dust, Candy was having the time of her life.

"Faster! Bo, Faster!" she squealed all the way.

"We's gonna grow wings, honey. Hold on tight".

The General flew like a bird, and landed like a dream. If that's what you call intact.

"So, what do ya think of him?"

"Oh, he's incredible. And he knows the way to my heart…"

Bo smiled, he was never one to miss a compliment when it came to love.

She approached her Ferrari, thanked Bo for the test-drive, and told him she had to get going. Bo was a little surprised, but he was yet to fully comprehend girls. Especially those who sealed his advances, but drew him closer every time.

Back at the Hazzard Motel, Candy received a call from R.C Hunter.

"Making progress, Candy?"

"Oh yes, R.C. I can see those puppy dog eyes already. It won't be long now".

"Good, good. Just make sure he's comfortable before you make your move. And whatever you do, don't make him suspicious".

"You don't have to treat me like an amateur, R.C. I know what I'm doing".

"I'm just making sure I get my money's worth, Ms. Thames".

With that R.C Hunter hung up.

Candy hadn't fully settled into Hazzard yet, but she was certain that Bo and Luke would continue their womanising ways into the night. It was the perfect opportunity for her to wrap Bo around her little finger. She put on her best clothes, perfected her make-up, and sped off into the distance.

She arrived at the Boar's Nest to encounter Bo surrounded by a cluster of beautiful girls vying for his attention. He ignored them the very moment Candy caught his eye, and instead approached her, taking in the magnificence that set her apart from the posse. There was no need for words. Bo's desire overcame him as he held her close and kissed her passionately, feeling no indignity for his actions. Finally, the couple ceased contact as the other girls looked on in horror. Feeling rather out of place, they moved to a more secluded spot.

"Howdy again, care for a drink?"

"Sure, but just some water, please. I'm driving".

"Well actually I thought you walked from the Motel", smiled Bo.

"Not in these, sugar", laughed Candy, peering down at her stilettos.

"You been listening to Daisy a lot?!"

"I wouldn't say a _lot_. Why?"

"She's always callin' everyone 'sugar', that's why".

"Must be contagious".

"It must be, sugar. So what made ya come down here anyways?"

"I figured you'd be here. Thought I'd drop in and say hi".

"Is that all you were hopin' for?"

"Well, put it this way. I got what I came for", said Candy with a cheeky smile.

Bo laughed and kissed her again, but this time discreetly. They chatted away the hours until the Boar's Nest neared closing time and its guests became somnolent. Saying goodnight to Candy was hard for Bo, and even though she didn't want to admit it, even to herself, it was hard for Candy too. She had meant her every word to R.C Hunter, she was not an amateur and this was nothing new to her. There was only one thing she couldn't understand-why, out of all the other hits she had executed, was she so attracted to _this_ one? It was practically engraved in her job description that she not feel any emotion toward a target. If she let the golden rule slide it would be detrimental to her career, and possibly her life. She knew all too well by the many phone calls she had received from R.C Hunter in the past that he was as merciless as a spider on a fly-filled web. He would not hesitate to unleash his wrath on her if he got wind of a slip-up. As lethal as she was, that fear sliced through her. Candy had always been the hunter, to undergo such a metamorphosis, to transform into the hunted, was too much to bear. Yet as hard as she tried to block him out, Bo always came flooding back into her thoughts. By continuing to chase him she was doing her duty, but at the same time she was betraying R.C's trust, and betraying herself by handing her existence away in one wrong move. Was Bo Duke really worth her life?


End file.
